Logan Henderson
Logan Phillip Henderson '''(born September 14th 1989) is an American actor. singer. rapper. beat boxer. and dancer. Personal Life '''Biography Logan Henderson stars in the new Nickelodeon live-action comedy series, Big Time Rush as music group member Logan the brains of the operation who is the voice of reason for his friends. A native of Dallas-Ft. Worth Texas Henderson always wanted to be in the entertainment business but wasn’t certain how to get started. After he attended an acting studio in his hometown at age 16 he fell in love with acting. His first on-camera role was as a guest star on the television series Friday Night Lights. “We filmed in a movie theater and I was in a fight scene with the main character Smash” Henderson recalls. “It was the coolest first experience on set.” Henderson enjoys singing but never considered himself a singer. “In the last year I have been finding new ways to use my voice by working with a vocal coach and doing various exercises” he said. While his character is still honing his skills on the dance floor Henderson, who is 20 years old confesses “I am not a great dancer either but I can bust out one cool move – the back flip.” When he has downtime, he prefers to be outdoors, either hiking or being on a board – wakeboard, skateboard or snowboard. After driving non-stop back and forth from Texas nine times now, Henderson has finally settled in Los Angeles. Career He is best known for his starring role on the Nickelodeon series, Big Time Rush, as well as being a member of Big Time Rush. His character’s name is Logan Mitchell who is the genius of the band and is good at getting them out of trouble. He also appeared in Season 2 episode 12 of Friday Night Lights titled "Who Do You Think You Are". He also made an appearance on BrainSurge during the week of April 18-22 2011. On March 8 2012 he was on an episode of Wipeout called The Egg Challenge. On January 27 2017 Henderson released his first single as a solo artist "Sleepwalker". The music video was released on the same day. He released his second single "Bite My Tongue" on September 15 2017 and the music video was released on October 6 2017. His third single, "Speak of the Devil" was released on October 30 2017. On May 18, 2018, he released his first album called Echoes of Departure and the Endless Street of Dreams - Pt. 1. ''Later that year he released his fourth single "Pull Me Deep" on August 14 2018 with the music video being released on October 8. The song became a hit peaking at 40 on the Pop Songs chart. Background Henderson was born to Lebanese-American parents in North Richland Hills Texas (near Dallas) and had a small role as a bully on the television program ''Friday Night Lights before moving to California at the age of 18 to pursue his acting career.Big Time Rush is his breakthrough role. Logan was a gymnast when he was young. Big Time Rush Big Time Rush's first album was released in October 2010 via Sony and Columbia Records. He has recorded songs with the boys and gained Billboard rankings. Trivia *As well as James Maslow he can do backflips and other spectacular gymnastic moves. *Logan was friends with Kendall before Big Time Rush and Logan was one of the reasons Kendall was chosen as one of the main characters. *Logan is friends with Demi Lovato Cody Linley and Selena Gomez. He attended acting classes with them. *Middle name Phillip *Birthday: September 14 1989 *Favorite Color Black *Nicknames: Logie Loges Logie-Bear Logain. *Height 5'9" *Weight 165 lb. *Favorite Number 5. *Favorite TV Show Entourage. *Favorite Movie Anchorman. * Favorite Flower Dahlia. *Favorite Book Norwegian Wood. *In school he was a class clown. *Favorite Animal White tiger. *Favorite Band The Clash. *Favorite Sport Basketball. *Favorite Food Japanese/Hibachi. *Favorite Football Team Dallas Cowboys *Favorite Cereal Honey Nut Cheerios *Favorite Superhero Batman *Logan has a younger sister named Presley. *Logan's biggest celebrity crush is Natalie Portman. *The instrument's Logan plays are the guitar and piano. *If Logan could hang out with one performer it would be Bob Dylan. *Logan was the class clown at his high school in Texas. *One of Logan's first performances was as Rooster in the play Annie. *Logan wrote BTR's song "Time Of Our Life" with producer Nicholas "RAS" Furlong *Logan also co-wrote BTR's songs "Oh Yeah" "Love Me Love Me" "Music Sounds Better With U", and "Superstar". *Logan's favorite song to perform live is "If I Ruled The World" he says it “never gets old”. *Logan knows how to surf. *Logan was 13 when he had his first kiss. *Logan has a crush on Rachel McAdams. *His worst habit is "people-watching". *Before he got the part as Logan on BTR his character's name was supposed to be "Konas". *Logan had a motorcycle accident in December 2012. *In Big Time Bloopers it is revealed that he loves to perform "air punch". *He loves Japanese food. *He likes surfing snowboarding and hiking. *When Logan was younger he loved Power Rangers he had a crush on the Pink Power Ranger. *Logan was trained as a lifeguard when he was in high school. *Logan's favourite BTR song is "Nothing Even Matters". *Biology was his favorite school subject. *When Logan was 17 an acting coach said he should give up on becoming an actor. *Logan loved the movie Titanic. *Logan loves coffee and usually has a few cups for each recording session. *Logan is Hispanic Scottish Polish German and English. External links *Logan Henderson's Twitter: @1LoganHenderson *Logan's Online Store: http://loganhenderson.spreadshirt.com/ Gallery Category:Males Category:Band Members Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Singers Category:1989 births